Dustil Onasi II: Outcast
by TheOldRepublicKotor
Summary: Dustil Onasi embarks on his final trial to become a fully fledged Jedi, when he runs into some serious trouble. This is my Alternate Universe and Original Characters. I do not own Star Wars, Disney does. I hate having to put that. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1: The Trial Begins

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm new to fanfic, so this may not be of best quality, but I hope you enjoy!

Five years have passed since the events on The Leviathan. The Star Forge was destroyed by Carth Onasi and the remaining crew of the Ebon Hawk. Dustil has not heard from his father since he began his training in the Jedi order. He has to complete his final trial in order to become the Padawan of Gran Thek. He stared out the window of his quarters, in the Jedi enclave on Dantooine, watching the rain. He was waiting eagerly to hear what his final trial was. He could see the reflection of his dark brown eyes and black hair. Since leaving the Sith academy on Korriban, he has gained the color back in his face. His door slid open and Gran entered the room.

"Ahh, my apprentice!" said Gran, smiling. "I bring the news of your final trial, are you ready?"

"Of course im ready!" exclaimed Dustil.

"You are not to repeat your mission to anybody else," whispered Gran. "Only you, me, and the council must now."

"Okay, I promise," said Dustil, in suspense.

"There has been a disturbance in the Force," said Gran. "The council sense that the Enclave is in extreme danger. As you know, the Mandalorian mercenaries still harass the settlers on the plains to the north. Reports say that the mercs are gathering their numbers to attack the Enclave. They have taken over the Sandral settlement, and are using it as a base. You are to infiltrate the base, and find out exactly what they are planning."

"Do you honestly expect me to be able to do that?" said Dustil.

"I know you are perfectly capable," said Gran. "I've seen you in the heat of battle, you can handle a couple reckless mercs any day."

" *Sigh* Alright, I'll set out tomorrow," responded Dustil reluctantly.

Gran exited the room, and Dustil returned to his window pane. A flash of lightning startled him. He could see a break in the clouds, the red sunset shown through. The rain let up, and Dustil went to his bed. He abhorred his mission. He couldn't believe they would send a lone apprentice to do a job they should be sending a fully fledged Jedi to do. He couldn't fall asleep. Hours passed, but he lay in his bed, wide awake. He decided to get up and go out into the corridor. He rolled his feet to make sure they didn't make a sound. He reached the center of the enclave, where a lone tree stood. Water droplets fell from its yellow leaves. They shined in the moonlight. He heard footsteps approaching him from behind He turned around, and let out a sigh of relief. It was his best friend Ronin.

"Can't sleep either?" asked Dustil.

"No, you actually woke me up," said Ronin beaming with his white teeth showing. He had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. . "Your not exactly the stealthiest Jedi I've known."

"Yeah, sorry," said Dustil rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just stressed out about my final task."

"What is it?" asked Ronin.

"Regretfully, I can't tell you," said Dustil. "It's forbidden for me to speak about it to anybody besides my master and the council."

"I see, I see," said Ronin. "I'm sure you can handle it."

"That's what Master Gran told me," said Dustil. "I just don't think I'm that good of a Jedi to achieve the goal of this assignment."

"Don't worry," Ronin said, reassuringly. "You'll be fine. I know you, and from what you told me you did to that Saul guy back during the Civil War, I think you could do anything."

"Well thanks Ronin," said Dustil.

"No problem, anytime," said Ronin as he punched Dustil in the shoulder.

"We should get back in bed," said Ronin. "Apparently you have a long day ahead of you."

Without saying anything they both turned around and headed back to their dormitories. The next morning Dustil got up, extremely groggy. He got into his robes, and opened his drawer. He retrieved his newly built lightsaber which had a blue blade. Next to it was his old lightsaber from the Sith academy, which when activated was crimson. He decided to take it with him, he had the feeling he would need it. He attached them both to his utility belt, and he left the room. He headed to the common room where he spoke with his master.

"Master Gran," Dustil said as he bowed. "I'm ready to go on my mission."

"Shh!" Gran hushed him. "Not here, we must go to the council chamber and speak with them."

The two exited the room and headed for the council. They entered the chamber, and were greeted by Masters Zhar, Vrook, Vandar, and Dorak.

"Greetings, young one," said Master Vandar. "It is time you begin your final trial! Let us waste no time!"

"Are you ready for your mission?" asked Master Vrook.

"Erm..." Dustil hesitated. He didn't know if he was ready to take on such a big responsibility. "Y-Y-Yes, I'm ready."

"Excellent," said Master Vrook. "Your master has already informed you generally on what you mission is about, but there is more. As you know, you are infiltrating the Mandalorian mercenaries. This will not be easy, but it must be done. You will take a speeder out into the fields. You will ride for a few minutes, and then you should see the former Sandral estate. Once it is in sight, they will be able to see you. You'll have to exit the speeder, and activate this stealth field generator. From there it is your decision."

"Alright, I think I have an understanding of what I have to do," said Dustil.

"Take this stealth generator," said Master Dorak. "It doesn't last forever, so use it wisely."

"Okay,' said Dustil. "Is that all?"

"There is, one more thing," said Master Zhar. "I've noticed you bear your Sith lightsaber. Why?"

"I feel I will need it for this mission," responded Dustil.

"Very well, you may proceed with your mission, said Master Zhar."

Dustil turned and headed for the main entrance of the enclave. He got outside and saw the speeder he was supposed to use, but was approached by a man who appeared injured.

"You're a Jedi, right?" asked the man.

"Well, not yet, but I will be," responded Dustil. "Why."

"It's my wife!" said the man desperately. " They've taken here! Those stupid Mandalorians have taken here. They took her somewhere inside their base, and I need you to get her out!"

"Well, actually, I was heading over there to deal with the Mandalorians, but yes, I can help get your wife back," said Dustil.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" said the mane gratefully. He turned and walked away.

Dustil proceeded on to the speeder. He hopped in and started her up. He took the controls and was off. He rode out into the fields of Dantooine, passing grazing Kath Hounds. He could see an antenna in the distance. He kept heading towards it until the estate was in his sight. He deactivated the speeder when he saw Mandalorians patrolling the area. He dove out of the speeder and onto the ground. He heard voices, and they were growing louder and louder. They had spotted him. They reached the speeder, and stopped in front of it. Dustil was underneath it, holding his breathe. He could see their feet. They walked around the speeder searching for the driver. One checked under the speeder and saw nothing. Dustil had activated the stealth field generator. The Mandalorians got into the speeder and took it back to the estate. Dustil got up and sprinted towards the estate. It took him ten minutes before he reached it, but he was there. Twenty Mandalorians were sitting outside, including the two that took his speeder.

"How am I going to get into there?" Dustil whispered to himself. He spotted a smoke stack on the roof of the estate. Using the force, he jumped onto the roof. A few Mandalorians heard him and began to look around.

"Did you here that?" asked one.

"Yeah I did," said another. "What the hell was that?"

Dustil climbed up the smokestack and jumped in. He fell down and landed in a generator room. They were running on steam. It was hot in there. Dustil looked everywhere for an exit. Then he had an idea. He drew his blue lightsaber and stabbed it into a generator. It emitted loads of steam. The lights that were in the room went out. He heard footsteps, then he heard a door open.

"What's wrong with the generator now?" asked a maintenance worker.

"Look, I see somebody!" exclaimed another.

Dustil realized his stealth field generator had stopped working.

"Hey you!" yelled the worker as he drew his blaster. He fired, but missed and hit another generator.

Dustil drew his two lightsabers and lunged at the worker. He sliced his blaster in two then kicked him square in the temple. He fell to the ground, and the other looked stared at him in horror. His eyes went into the back of his head and fell over, he had fainted. Dustil exited the room, where he saw three Mandalorian soldiers full armored and armed with blaster rifles. One was in red and the other two were in blue.

"Hey boys, look who we have here," said the one in red. "It looks like the Jedi have finally given us a reason to attack their enclave! Go inform the others and have them make a call to Mandalore, we need more soldiers. I'll deal with this runt.

He slung his blaster rifle around his back and drew an orange lightsaber.

"What?" said Dustil. "Your a Jedi?"

"No," said the Mandalorian. "I'm a Mandalorian Knight!


	2. Chapter 2: Death

"I've only heard legends about your kind!" exclaimed Dustil.

"It's a shame that you wont live to tell anybody what we are planning," said the Mandalorian Knight. He pointed his wrist at Dustil and fired a wrist rocket. It shot past Dustil's head and exploded behind him. Dustil was thrown forward, losing his lightsabers. The Mandalorian sliced down at Dustil, but he rolled around out of the way. He pulled one of his lightsabers to him and jumped up. He quickly scanned the room for his other lightsaber when he was interrupted by the Knight. He swung at Dustil, barely missing his head. Dustil fought back delivering multiple blows. He spots his other lightsaber and pulls it to him. He activates it and gets into a vicious lock with the Knight. Dustil breaks the lock by delivering a kick to the Knights gut, and went on the offensive. He swung at the Knights face and destroyed his helmet. The Knight stumbled backwards clasping his face. Dustil swung and sliced his right hand off.

"You scum!" The Knight roared in pain. He pointed his wrist at the ceiling and blew it open. He then activated his jetpack and flew out.

Dustil force jumped through the hole to chase after him. He was greeted by armed Mandlorians. They all aimed at him.

"Drop your weapon, Jedi!" yelled one.

Almost immediately Dustil threw his red lightsaber. It impaled on soldier in the chest. The others opened fire, but Dustil easily deflected the bolts. He ran towards them and sliced their guns. He withdrew his lightsaber from the fallen Mandalorian's chest.

The two remaining Mandalorians stood battle ready. "We aren't like that coward you beat!" said one.

"Yeah, we won't run from you, we will DESTROY you!" said the other.

"I don't want to kill anybody else,"said Dustil. "I'll let you go!"

"Bah! We wont run, we fight to the death!" shouted one. They charged at Dustil. Dustil force pushed them both back, slamming them against the of them got up but was greeted by a kick to the head. He fell backwards knocked out. The other got up with his fists at the ready.

"I'm not running!" he said.

A door slid open. Sixteen other Mandalorians entered the room, including the Knight. "It looks like this Jedi is dead!" yelled the Knight. "Finish him!"

"No! shouted a voice. A lightsaber was driven through one Mandalorians back. Dustil looked and saw Ronin. He cut three others down. The rest opened fire. Deflected a few, but many bolts landed. He fell to the ground. Dustil, fully enraged, beheaded the unarmed Mandalorian. He charged into the group of twelve Mandalorians. He swung his sabers everywhere. Mandalorians dropped left and right. One whacked Dustil in the face and he fell. He jumped back up and sliced that Mandalorian in half. The Knight was all that remained.

"You claim to be a Jedi!" he yelled. "But you kill like a true Sith! This, is why we must destroy the Jedi order. They have only brought destruction and terror to the galaxy. This is why Mandalore cries for war!"

"I will kill you!" Dustil shouted. The Knight held his orange lightsaber in his remaining hand. Dustil unleashed a power he hasn't used in years. He electrocuted the Knight.

"You..." he stuttered. "Y-Y-You are no Jedi!"

Dustil lifted the Knight up in the air with his lightning. He was using all of his power on him. Moments later, he dropped the Knight. The Knight had smoke coming off of his suit. He crawled on the ground, struggling.

"Finish...Me..." he begged.

"Gladly," Dustil said. He drove his lightsaber through the Mandalorian's head. He looked over at Ronin. He was alive.

"Ronin!" yelled Dustil. "Why, why did you come after me?"

"I was curious," he responded. "And I guess the old saying is true, curiosity kills the Kath Hound."

"I can get you back to the enclave!" Dustil said desperately. "I can save you!"

"No," Ronin whispered. "You can't. It's too late, I won't make it."

"Yes you can!" yelled Dustil. "I WILL get you back!" Dustil picked Ronin up and carried him outside. There were no Mandalorians in sight. He spotted his speeder and ran over. He dropped Ronin in the back and jumped into the front seat. He flew the speeder as quick as he could to the enclave. When he neared it, he spotted smoke. He could hear blaster fire as well.

"No..." Dustil said to himself. He reached the enclave to see Jedi Knights clashing with Mandalorian Knights. He saw Gran in a fight, which he was obviously losing. Dustil jumped out of the front seat, drew his lightsabers, and ran into battle. He was met by a Mandalorian Knight before he could reach his master.

"I won't let anybody else die!" yelled Dustil. The fight was quick. The Mandalorian lunged but was easily parried. Dustil sliced him in the chest and he fell. Dustil ran towards Gran who was on the brink of defeat. He jumped in the air and cut down the Mandalorian attacking Gran. The Jedi around them had lost their battles. It was now four Mandalorian Knights versus two Jedi. Before Dustil could attack there was a loud sonic boom. A republic star cruiser appeared overhead. The Knights looked up. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Dustil, no!" shouted Gran. He was too late. Dustil had ran at the distracted Mandalorians and cut them down. He was merciless. One Mandalorian fought back but was easily slain.

Dustil stood over their bodies, looking in horror. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

"I..." Dustil couldn't think of anything to say.

"We'll talk about this later," said Gran. "Lets go help the others.

They ran inside the enclave. Slain Jedi lay everywhere. There were more dead Jedi than dead Mandalorians.

"We have to get to the council room!" exclaimed Gran. They ran over to the councils chamber. They entered to see the council surrounded by Mandalorians.

"You sent a Jedi into our enclave, and had him kill our men!" exclaimed a Mandalorian in yellow armor.

"What do you mean, kill?" asked Master Vandar.

"A Jedi infiltrated our base, and killed many of our men!" yelled the yellow Mandalorian.

Everybody in the room noticed Dustil and Gran watching.

"Him!" exclaimed the lead Mandalorian. "That's the Jedi!"

The council had a look of shock on their faces.

"Kill him!" ordered the Mandalorian.

The Mandalorians opened fire. Gran and Dustil drew their lightsabers in an attempt to deflect their bolts. The council drew their sabers and attacked. The yellow Mandalorian drew his lightsaber, since he was a Mandalorian Knight. Gran took a bolt to the knee and went down.

"Master!" yelled Dustil. He charged into the heat of battle.

He cut down three, stabbed two, and cut another in half. The council was doing the same, handling the Mandalorians with ease. More Jedi, having apparently finished their battles entered the room. The tide had turned; The Mandalorians were now surrounded.

"Cease combat!" ordered the Knight. "You win, Jedi. I admit defeat. "

"What kind of Mandalorian are you?" yelled one of the remaining Madalorians. We fight to the death. Kill us, Jedi!"

The group of Mandalorians attacked the Jedi again. They were outnumbered and easily overpowered. The Jedi slaughtered them. All that remained was the Knight.

"I will not fight you," said the Mandalorian.

"We shall take you prisoner, you will face justice for your crimes," said Master Dorak.

The Knight took his helmet off. He had light green eyes and red hair. He had many battle scars on his face.

"Wait, I recognize you!" said Gran as he slowly got up from the ground, grasping his knee. "I thought you were dead!"

"No, old friend," said the Knight. "I faked my death to join the Mandalorians for their war on the republic."

"Sven, you moron!" yelled Gran. "Why do you come to slay Jedi when you were once one of them? You were my friend. I, I just can't believe it."

"Well believe it!" said Sven. "I've seen the evil in the Jedi order. I've seen how you manipulate people to get information. I've seen your kind fall to the Sith and wage war on the galaxy. Most of the great wars that have occurred in the galaxy are because of the Jedi!"

"We only strive to keep the peace!" yelled Gran. "We protect the galaxy from the evils like your kind. You slaughtered innocent children today! And for what? Because you think we are evil?"

"I see what you mean, Sven" said Dustil. "Most, if not all the wars are caused by the Jedi. If the order didn't exist, there would be far less death in the galaxy."

"Dustil, what are you saying?" said Gran.

"Im saying, that Sven might be right," responded Dustil. I'm not saying your evil, but you do cause wars, and mass death."

"Well so did the Mandalorians, as they did today!" shouted Gran. "You do realize that this is an act of war on the Republic, right?"

"Mandalore was crying for war since the end of the Jedi Civil war!" yelled Sven. "We are ready to wage war on the Republic once more! We shall crush the Jedi Order, and bring an everlasting peace to the galaxy!"

"Sven, you will only bring more death!" said Gran.

"This is for the greater good of the galaxy!" said Sven. "But enough talk, take me as your prisoner if you will. I will not be your prisoner for long!"

Two Jedi directed Sven out the door, to the containment area.

Dustil ran back to his speeder to see if Ronin was okay.

"Ronin?" asked Dustil. "Ronin! Ronin, wake up!" He was shaking Ronin. He truly believed he was asleep. It was no use. He realized Ronin was gone.

"The men that did this to you are dead," said Dustil. "There is no need for vengence. Not for you, that is."

"Dustil!" yelled Gran. "Once we clean this mess up, you are to report to the council immediately!"

"Yes master," said Dustil. He picked Ronin's lifeless body and brought it inside. He saw the tree that he was sitting at talking to Ronin, just early this morning. It was charred black from the battle. He let out a quiet sigh, then brought Ronin's body to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

"We are ashamed of you, apprentice," said Master Vandar. "You endangered this enclave, got many killed, and may have ignited a war! Why did you attack those Mandalorians?"

"I never meant to kill any of them," responded Dustil. "They attacked me, so I did my best to only knock them out or stun them. They were going to kill me, when Ronin ran into the room and killed multiple Mandalorians. They shot him, which enraged me. I let anger and grief control me. I..."

"What Dustil?" asked Master Vrook. "What happened?"

"Like I said," responded Dustil. "I let my anger get the best of me. I unleashed my fury and hatred, which made me do something I mostly regret. I slaughtered them, every last one of them. Armed and unarmed. I used force lightning on the Mandalorian Knight that ordered me to be executed. I tortured him. He screamed in agony. I released him and he fell to the ground, asking me to kill him. I gladly finished him off." Dustil stared at the wall, avoiding the gaze of the Jedi masters.

"He also, let his anger control him a second time," added Gran. "He killed Madnalorians when they had the opportunity to have them surrender. He is letting his emotions control him. He is fueled by anger and vengeance."

"Leave, Gran and Dustil," said Master Vandar. "The council must deliberate."

"As you wish," said Gran as he bowed simultaneously with Dustil.

They entered the courtyard and stared at the sky. A Republic cruiser was overhead, shipping fighters and transports down to the surface. A transport landed outside of the Enclave, and an officer with an armed escort exited. He entered the Enclave and approached Dustil and Gran.

"You two, Jedi," said the officer. "What happened? What made a distress signal be called out?"

"The Enclave was attacked by Mandalorians," said Gran. "They are holding up at an estate to the south."

"We shall bomb it into pieces immediately," said the officer. He turned and walked away.

Dustil just remembered something extremely important. That man that told him about his wife was still in the Mandalorian base.

"Master Gran, I'll be back!" yelled Dustil as a he sprinted for his speeder. Fighters flew overhead, heading south. He knew the officer had given the command of the bombardment. He revved up the speeder and went at full force. He could hear explosions, and a lot of smoke. He had reached the compound, which was already in ruins. Mandalorians were outside shooting at the fighters, but had no chance. Dustil got out of his speeder and dashed inside. Everything was burning, smoke clogging his lungs. He entered the main room, where there was a lone Mandalorian. He was trapped under some rubble, and it was burning.

"Help!" he screamed. "Help me! I'm burning alive!"

Dustil, having a new found resentment of Mandalorians, had an inner conflict. He knew the Mandalorians intended war, which gave him a reason to let the soldier die. Dustil knew what was right, which was to save him. He knew as a Jedi he had to do it. Dustil tried to lift the rubble with the force, but it was no use.

"Help me!" yelled the Mandalorian.

Dustil sat on the ground and concentrated. He called out to the force, focusing on the rubble. He cleared his mind of all emotions. The rubble began to lift. His concentration was broken by another explosion. The roof blew open and burning rubble fell. It all landed on the trapped soldier. Dustil had failed. He got up and continued searching for the mans wife. He ran down to the sub-levels to search. They were mostly in tact, with many shut doors. He looked into a room to see a Mandalorian Knight holding a badly beaten woman, with his lightsaber drawn.

"The Republic has come to kill us," said the Knight. "We took you for ransom, but your petty husband ignored us. He ran to the Jedi to save you, but nobody ever came. Now you die!" He raised his lightsaber to strike, but was stopped. Dustil ran as him and tackled him. His lightsaber fell out of his hands, and the woman collapsed. Dustil drew his lightsaber and killed the Knight.

He ran over to the woman and picked her up.

"I won't let you die too!" exclaimed Dustil. He ran down the corridor, to the stairs. There were more explosions. The walls of the stairs burst, fire going everywhere. Dustil was thrown to the ground, still holding the woman. He was in a daze, his ears ringing. I got back up, and stumbled up what was left of the stairs. There was a hole in the wall right at the top of the stairs. He limped out of the building, which collapsed behind him. Republic soldiers had shown up and killed the remaining Mandalorians. He saw his speeder, which had been hit by a bomb. Covered in soot, having an injured leg, he stumbled forward. He saw Republic soldiers running towards him, and that was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

Dustil woke up in the infirmary, feeling slightly better than he was out at the estate.

"He's awake!" said a voice nearby.

Dustil recognized it as Gran's. He picked his head up to look for him, and found him sitting next to his bed.

"It's a good thing, what you did back there," said Gran.

"Is she alright?" asked Dustil.

"She's right across the room, doing just fine," said Gran. "When your ready, the council would like to speak to you."

"Alright," said Dustil, knowing he would be in severe trouble for his previous actions.

He was in the infirmary for a few more hours, until a felt he could get up and go to the council chambers. He went to the council, where they were waiting for him.

"Ah, apprentice Dustil," said Master Vandar. "It is good to see you well. Your actions killed many men, but men who meant to cause harm. You saved an innocent woman from certain death. The council has mixed feelings about your actions."

"Yes, we do," said Master Dorak. "Originally, you were to be banished from the Enclave, and your training to come to a permanent end. You did show bravery when you rescued that woman, but that does not make up for your actions. You aren't being banished, but you are being sent away to another star system, where you will learn a valuable lesson."

"What exactly will I learn?" asked Dustil.

"That is for you to figure out, young one," said Master Vandar.

"Will Master Gran come with me?" asked Dustil.

"This is a journey you will need to make yourself," said Gran.

"No!" shouted Dustil. "This isn't fair! If I did anything, it was that I revealed a threat to the galaxy. I revealed the Mandalorian plot to destroy the Jedi Order. They almost succeeded today. I may have saved lives!"

"Yes, you revealed a plot to destroy the Jedi, but, you are responsible for Ronin's actions as well," said Master Vrook. "We aren't punishing you for the fact the Mandalorians attack, you are being punished for your lack of control over your emotions."

"Your going to regret this decision!" yelled Dustil. "When I return from this journey, your going to see that I did you all a favor! Where am I going anyways?"

"First, this is an example of why you are being punished," said Master Dorak. "You WILL learn to control your emotions. You are being sent to Dromund Kaas, where you will face many great challenges. This will be a life altering experience, and a vital part to your training. You are to leave immediately."

After that, the council signaled for Dustil to leave. He stormed out of the room to his dormitory. He gathered his utility belt, a Sith blaster he secretly stole from when he was on the Leviathan, and his backpack. He put his two sabers on the utility belt and walked out to the landing area, where a shuttle awaited. He stared at the shuttle, and was overcome with rage. He couldn't believe what the council has done to him. The shuttles doors dropped down, and he knew he had to get on. Before he started walking, he was stopped.

"Dustil," said Gran.

"Master, why are you letting them do this to me!" asked Dustil, in pure anger.

"This was not my decision, they asked my opinion, and I fought for you not to have to go to that planet," responded Gran.

"What's wrong with Dromund Kaas?" asked Dustil.

"You will soon find out my apprentice," said Gran. "May the Force be with you."

Dustil didn't bow, or even look at him. Gran walked away, shaking his head. Dustil boarded the shuttle, and it took off immediately. Within minutes it was out of Dantooine's atmosphere. He looked out the window. He hadn't left Dantooine in five years. He loved the way it looked from space. Its lush green fields calmed Dustil's internal anger. The shuttle entered hyperspace, and Dantooine was out of sight. Dustil had a bad feeling he wasn't going to see Dantooine for a long time. He sat back and relaxed, for it was going to be a long ride.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Side

The shuttle exited hyperspace, and Dromund Kaas was in sight. It was a dark and dreary looking planet. The shuttle entered its atmosphere. The planet grew larger and larger. They flew through some clouds. Dustil could make out what appeared to be a swamp. Vines hung from the trees, severely overgrown. The shuttle touched down at a clearing in the swamp. The pilot came to the back to speak with Dustil.

"It is time for you to leave," said the pilot. "Once you leave, I will take off, and return in two standard weeks time. Good luck Jedi."

Dustil was still mad. "I am no Jedi, and there is no luck," he said.

"Whatever, just grab all of your things and get off the shuttle," ordered the pilot.

"What will I do about food?" asked Dustil.

"You are to fend for yourself," said the pilot. "I was given strict instructions not to help you out at all."

"Fine, I'm leaving," grunted Dustil.

"Yes, you are," said the pilot. "Gosh, I really hate kids."

Dustil got off the shuttle, and stepped foot on Dromund Kaas. The ground was mushy and brownish-green. The sky was dark, it was night. The shuttle took off, and was quickly out of sight. Dustil looked around. He was completely surrounded by overgrown trees.

"Why would the council send me to an unsettled planet?" Dustil said to himself. "There must be something important on this planet.

He decided to go delve deeper into the dense vegetation. He drew one lightsaber and walked over to a some bushes. He began swinging away, cutting down the leaves. He went further and further into the dense forest. He journeyed for several minutes until he reached a clearing. He could hear heavy breathing, and looked around. Directly in front of him stood a massive red creature. He recognized it from his studies.

"Gundark..." he said to himself.

It noticed him and charger. Its steps shook the ground. Dustil dove out of the way before it could tackle him. It had huge fists, that could easily pound him into a pulp. He drew his lightsabers and swung at it. It avoided his swings and punched him. He flew across the sky and landed in a murky pond. Still grasping his lightsabers, he got out and charged. The Gundark punched again, but Dustil drove both his sabers into its fist. The Gundark screamed in pain, and jumped in the air. Enraged, it began flailing everywhere. Dustil could hear more ground shacking footsteps in the distance. Five more Gundarks entered the clearing. That was Dustil's cue to leave. He turned around and jumped into the trees. The Gundarks chased after him, thrashing trees, knocking them down. Dustil jumped tree to tree, in order to avoid the oncoming slaughter awaiting him. He jumped at a tree but fell short, falling to the ground. The Gundarks charger at him, so he decided to fight. Wielding both lightsabers, he jumped in the air and drove them through ones head. He leaped from one head to the next, doing the same, until all six were dead.

"Well, being here will sharpen my combat skills," he said to himself. "I really have to get used to talking to myself, its kind of weird to me. He continued through the underbrush. He stopped and looked around. He had run so far for the chase, that he lost where the landing sight was.

"How the hell am I supposed to get back to Dantooine," he said. "I'm in deep trouble now."

Dustil journeyed for a few hours, and grew hungry. He had never been in the wild before, so he didn't know what kind of food to look for. He considered going back looking for the Gundarks, but decided that was too far away now. Dustil remembered he had some ration packs in his backpack, and grabbed them. He chowed down on the food, which he finished in mere seconds. He tossed the garbage into the pond, knowing that he wouldn't get punished for littering on an unsettled planet. He laid on the ground, exhausted from the days events. He fell asleep. He woke up to the sunrise. The sky color wasn't much different during the day than it was at night. He got up and continued to walk. He walked for a few minutes, when he heard voices. This shocked him. He paused and listened in.

"Yes, my apprentice," said one voice. "Excellent, now finish this beast!"

He heard the sound of a lightsaber, and he heard a loud shriek. He peered through the leaves to see two men in black robes, one holding a red lightsaber. The one without the lightsaber was much older than the one with. He knew immediately they were Sith, a master and an apprentice.

"Master, I sense something," said the apprentice.

"As do I," said the master. "Search the area, I feel a strong force presence.

Almost immediately the apprentice walked towards Dustil. Dustil panicked. He stood up and drew his lightsabers.

"Get back, you Sith scum!" yelled Dustil.

"What the..." said the apprentice.

"It appears we have found ourselves a Jedi," said the master. "What brings the like of you to Dromund Kaas?"

"That's none of your business!" yelled Dustil.

"Why do you bear one red lightsaber and one blue lightsaber?" asked thew master.

"I was once a Sith, but I saw the Sith for what they really were. I joined the Jedi and have been training for five standard years. I was sent here as punishment for my brash behavior."

"So a for being naughty, a Jedi gets sent to a Sith influenced planet?" said the master. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"I think its outrageous!" said Dustil, getting angry. "I've just been so angry lately, I've seen so much death in my 23 years of life, and I think I'll see two more."

"You think a Jedi with an attitude problem can take on two Sith?" said the master. "You must be jokimg!"

"I don't joke, you Sith are a blight on the galaxy and deserve no mercy!" yelled Dustil.

"Ah, spoken like a Jedi, but I sense some hatred inside you."

"I have a hatred for Sith, and Mandalorians, and whoever else threatens the peace of the galaxy!" shouted Dustil.

"Your anger and hatred may fuel your power, but you will surely lose!" said the master. "My apprentice, you're next task awaits."

"Yes master," said the apprentice, as a pointed his lightsaber at Dustil.

Dustil prepared himself. He waited for the apprentice to strike first. The apprentice ran at him. He jumped in the air and struck downwards, where their sabers collided. They swung at each other, blocking every strike. Dustil was pushing the apprentice back. The apprentice was losing his footing.

"I think I know why the Jedi sent you here!" exclaimed the apprentice. "The sent you to a Sith planet to get you killed! They don't want you anymore!"

"That's not true!" yelled Dustil. Dustil's anger was beginning to show. He began to swing faster and harder. His form became sloppy and the apprentice saw a hole in his defense. They got into a lock, two sabers versus one. They held it their, leaning back and forth.

"The Jedi reject you!" said the apprentice.

"That's not true!" yelled Dustil, pushing his saber closer to the apprentices face.

"You failed them, you are nothing but a failed Jedi!" taunted the apprentice.

"No!" yelled Dustil.

His saber grew even closer to the apprentices face.

"You are a sad excuse for a Jedi!" yelled the apprentice.

"Your dead!" yelled Dustil, his anger having gone through the roof.

The apprentice delivered a kick to Dustil's crotch, stunning him. The apprentice sliced Dustil's left arm off, and force pushed him into a tree.

"You think that will stop me!" yelled Dustil wincing in pain. "Think again!"

Dustil charged at the apprentice. The apprentice slid to the side and tripped Dustil. Dustil fell over, and struggled to get back up, with just one arm.

"Excellent my apprentice," said the master.

Dustil got back to his feet. He charged at the apprentice again. The apprentice swung at Dustil, but Dustil ducked under it. He dug his shoulder into the apprentice's gut, blowing him back. Dustil shattered the apprentices lightsaber, then sliced his chest open. The apprentice fell down struggling for air.

"You are a foolish being, you pathetic worm," Dustil said as he spat on the apprentice.

The pain of losing his arm was tremendous. He fell to his knees.

"I cannot muster the strength to kill you..." Dustil said.

The apprentice was gasping for air. His attempts to get up failed, and he died soon after.

Dustil looked over and saw his severed arm. In its hand was his blue lightsaber. He limped over to it. He put his red lightsaber onto his utility belt and picked the blue one up. He attempted to activate it, but its lens was shattered.

"Great," he said to himself.

"Your pure hatred won you that battle," said the master. "If you could learn to use that anger whenever you wanted, you could be unstoppable. You would slay all that stand in your way!"

"I am no longer a Sith, they are selfish, and power hungry," said Dustil.

"You say you are no longer Sith, but you still bear many traits a Sith would have," said the master. "The Jedi are just as bad as you say the Sith are. The Jedi seek power. They manipulate the Senate to go in their favor. They are the reason the galaxy suffers. Many wars were fought because the Jedi have too many enemies. If they didn't exist, the galaxy would be perfect, with no problems. The Jedi sent you away for some mistake you made. They want disciplined Jedi. They do not see your full potential. They just sent you here, where you face almost certain death."

"You're right," said Dustil. "I could never become a great Jedi. They underestimate me and my power. I could have brought glory to the Jedi, but instead they send me here! I never should have followed Gran and his talk of the Jedi. I should have stayed at the academy on Korriban where my full potential could have been realized!"

"You can fulfill your true potential," said the master. "I shall take you on as my apprentice, and we shall take down the Jedi order. We, shall bring true peace to the galaxy!"

"Death to the Jedi!" shouted Dustil.

"Excellent, my new apprentice!" said the master.

"What is your name, master?" asked Dustil.

"I, am Darth Palladium, dark lord of the Sith, one of three Sith Lords. We shall bring the Sith back to full power and destroy the Jedi!"

"Yes, my master," said Dustil.

Dustil was brought to the ancient Sith temple, where he was given a new bionic arm. He trained for two weeks in the ways of the Dark Side. He constructed a second lightsaber so he could continue his dual-wielding style of combat.

"The shuttle for my return to Dantooine returns today," said Dustil.

"You are not to return to Dantooine, not yet," said Darth Palladium. "You will return once you have the power to slay your former master!"

"Then what am I to do about the shuttle?" asked Dustil.

"Simple," said Darth Palladium. "You board it, and kill everybody on board. Then, you will fly the shuttle here, so we can use it to get into Republic space as we please."

"As you wish. my master," said Dustil.

The shuttle flew by, overhead the temple. Dustil sprinted out of the temple, and into the trees. He had sharpened his skills in tree hoping, as he maneuvered through the trees with ease. The original clearing was not as far as he had thought. He saw the shuttle in the distance. He ran for a few more minutes until he reached it. The pilot had stepped out of the shuttle.

"Ah, Dustil," said the pilot. "It's good to see your..."

He was interrupted when Dustil drove his lightsaber through the pilot's stomach. The pilot fell to the ground, and Dustil continued on into the shuttle. He got inside and was greeted by three Jedi.

"Hello Dustil!" said one.

"Hi, Belaya..." he mumbled. "Why are you here?"

"The council thought it would be best that you had some company on the long journey back to Dantooine," said Belaya. "Wheres the pilot?"

"Dead," said Dustil.

"Dead, what do you mean, dead?" asked Belaya in shock.

"I killed him," said Dustil. "I've found my true calling. The Dark Side has allowed me to muster much power. I am more powerful than any Jedi could become!"

"Dustil...no..." said Belaya. "You've fallen to the Dark Side!"

"This place is strong with the Dark Side," said Dustil. "You all can meet your full potential if you join me!"

"J-J-Join you?" said Belaya in disbelief. "I will never fall to the Dark Side! Dustil, you have to turn back, have you forgotten your years of teaching so quickly?"

"I reject my Jedi training!" said Dustil. "They only mold us into perfect Jedi so we could fulfill everything the council wants us to do. We are just tools in their eyes. They are the evil, not the Sith!"

"Then you are truly lost!" said Belaya.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this to you," said Dustil. "But you leave me with no choice."

He drew his two lightsabers and the three Jedi drew theirs. Dustil lifted two in the air and smashed them together. He began swinging violently at Belaya, who could barely keep with. She was deflecting his swings, but stood no chance. Dustil shattered her lightsaber and he knocked her to the ground. He deactivated his lightsabers and used his force lightning on her.

"Join me Belaya!" said Dustil. "You can have my power, maybe even more if you join me! We can finally have an open romance Belaya, I've always wanted you!

"Dustil...I...No..." Belaya said cringing in pain. "You...can't...break...me..."

"Watch me," saud Dustil.

He slammed her to the floor of the shuttle. The two other Jedi had gotten back up, and attacked Dustil. Dustil drew his lightsabers and they traded blows. Dustil finished them quickly, but they were destined to fail. They were both slain almost instantly.

"Belaya, don't make me kill you!" said Dustil.

"I die for the order!" said Belaya.

"Goodbye, Belaya," Dustil said. He began force choking her. He lifted her up in the air. She grasp her throat, trying to breathe.

"We could have done so much together," said Dustil. "We could rule the galaxy together, we could never me stopped. The Jedi would never let us show our feelings for each other, but now its possible.

"Okay," Belaya was able to say.

Dustil released her, and she fell to the ground.

"Your right," she said. "We could be powerful, and be together. Ever since I lost Juhani, I've needed somebody who would be close to me."

"I was there as she died," said Dustil. "She died valiantly, and is buried on Dantooine."

Dustil walked over to Belaya and embraced her. "We shall never be defeated!" exclaimed Dustil.

They walked over to the controls of the shuttle, and flew it back to the Sith temple. They exited the shuttle and met with Darth Palladium.

"Why did you leave this Jedi alive?" asked Darth Palladium.

"She has agreed to follow me on the path to power," said Dustil.

"Good, we are always looking for new recruits," said Palladium. I shall train you both, and you two shall become more powerful than anybody that has ever lived!

MEANWHILE ON DANTOOINE...

"The shuttle was supposed to have returned three hours ago," said Gran. "What if something has happened to them. What if I was right and Dustil was killed by whatever awaits on that planet?"

"If it does not return in two days time, we shall send somebody to search for them," said Zhar.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Gran.

BACK ON DROMUND KAAS...

Dustil and Belaya were fighting with stun blades. Dustil, having been heavily training for two weeks was besting Belaya who has been training as a Jedi all of her life.

"This goes to show that Sith are more powerful than Jedi," said Palladium. "No matter how much the Jedi train, the SIth will always be better. Don't worry Belaya, you will become powerful yourself."

They went through intensive training for days. In two days time, a Jedi starfighter appeared overhead.

"It looks like they've sent somebody to look for us," said Dustil.

"It appears so," said Palladium. "Go greet them, both of you!"

Dustil and Belaya set off for the clearing. They arrived to see five Jedi huddled over the pilot and two other Jedi's bodies.

"Who could have done this?" said one. Dustil recognized his voice as Gran.

"Somebody with a lightsaber," said another. "I think it may have been Dustil."

"Don't say that!" said Gran. "Dustil may have had his anger problems, but he would never kill another Jedi, never!"

"Weren't there three Jedi sent?" said a Jedi.

"Yes there were," said Gran.

Dustil and Belaya stepped into the clearing.

"Dustil!" exclaimed Gran. "It's good to see you alive! What happened here? Are there Sith?

"Yes Gran, there are Sith," said Dustil.

"Did you fight them?" asked Gran.

"I did in fact," said Dustil. "I've done a fair share of killing since I've arrived here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gran.

"I killed the pilot and the two Jedi," said Dustil with a half smile.

"What? Why!?" exclaimed Gran.

"I've realized the Jedi are the evil ones and not the Sith," said Dustil. "I didn't kill Belaya because she was smart and joined me."

"No..." said Gran. "I knew the council shouldn't have sent you here! I knew this would happen!"

"Time is short Gran," said Dustil. "Your time is up, its time you died."

Four of the Jedi ignited their lightsabers, but Gran didn't.

"I will not fight you," said Gran. " I cannot fight you, you meant so much to me! You were like my son!"

"Well, I have my own father, whom I'm sure I'll see too," said Dustil. "I cared about you once, but now its time you die."

Dustil ignited his lightsaber. as did Belaya. They engaged the four Jedi in battle. Belaya and Dustil each killed one right off the bat. They traded blows with the other two for minutes. Gran only watched in horror as his old apprentice fought like a true Sith. One Jedi disarmed Belaya and killed her. Dustil became angry again.

"No!" he yelled. "This is why the Jedi must die!"

Dustil charged at the victorious Jedi and swept him off his feet. He slammed his lightsaber into the Jedi, and turned to face the other. They got into a saber lock, but with Dustil in fury, that Jedi stood no chance. Dustil kicked him in the gut and put his lightsabers through the Jedi's chest. He the turned to face Gran.

"Now it's you and me master!" said Dustil.

"I will fight you if I must," said Gran, as he ignited his green lightsaber.

Dustil sprinted at Gran and they immediately locked lightsabers. Gran was pushing Dustil back, tremendously overpowering him. Gran kick Dustil knee, knocking him to the Ground. Dustil recovered and swung at Gran, barely missing his throat. Gran kicked Dustil in the chest, making him fall backwards. Dustil again recovered, and charged at Gran again. Their lightsabers met, and this time Dustil was overpowering Gran.

"You've lost, master!" said Dustil.

"I think not!" said Gran.

Gran broke the saber lock, and swung his lightsaber at Dustil's legs. He severed them both. Dustil fell to the ground in pain.

"No!" yelled Dustil. "Finish me you old fool!"

"No," said Gran. "I leave you to suffer. Think about what you have done, you have betrayed everybody that cared about you. You've betrayed me and the entire Jedi order. I will not kill you, I leave you to face whomever you now call master. Goodbye."

"I hate you!" shouted Dustil.

Gran entered the Fighter and took off. Dustil laid there in pain and agony. He had lost Belaya, he had lost everybody he held dear once. He knew he couldn't turn back, not after what he had done. His fate was decided. Darth Palladium came into the clearing.

"I am disappointed Dustil," said Darth Palladium. "You couldn't defeat your master, and your friend is dead."

"I know, but I will kill him!" said Dustil. "I will have my vengeance!"


End file.
